Americon
Profile "I will bury the Autobots... IN AMERICA!" Americon's purpose within the Decepticons is to help them better understand American culture and help facilitate information warfare against the USA. Rebuilt and re-educated, Americon is now capable of actually fulfilling that function to at least some degree. However, while he has never shown signs of disloyalty, his odd, American-centric behavior can still be disconcerting to the other Decepticons. Now a triple-changer, Americon has twin blasters in robot mode, a sharp beak and talons in bald eagle mode, and a teeny little zapper in tape mode. Americon is far from the best fighter the Decepticons have, but he has numerous redundant systems which allow him to continue fighting despite enormous damage. History According to scuttlebutt, Soundwave created Americon to be an American cultural analyst, and loaded his memory banks with information and history related to the country. However, Soundwave supposedly botched this effort after accidentally consuming some contaminated energon, which put him into a semi-delirious, drunken state. By the time he recovered from this delirium, he had somehow completed work on Americon. Few dare ask Soundwave if the story is true, however. That suits Soundwave just fine, since the story is true and he's very embarrassed about it. The resulting Decepticon was less than inspiring. He constantly screwed up missions and once even accidentally helped Kup escape obliteration at Soundwave's hands. His odd personality was also of concern to Soundwave. Eventually, Soundwave had enough and decided to take Americon apart and try to reassemble him into something useful. Soundwave tried rebuilding Americon to have a different primary mode--an eagle--but found that his modifications had only succeeded in giving him a new, seperate mode in addition to the ones he already had. No matter how many hours Soundwave labored, the communications officer couldn't completely get rid of Americon's robot mode components. He realized would have to scrap the whole body and start over from scratch if he wanted to do that. Frustrated and baffled by the mechanical mess Americon was becoming, Soundwave stopped modifying him while he was still ahead, and instead subjected Americon to some incredibly intense re-education. This at least appeared to succeed in making Americon more dedicated in achieving his tasks and a little more aware of his surroundings. Whether or not Americon will redeem himself with his new abilities remains to be seen. Notes * Americon is a triple-changer, even though one of his modes (cassette) is a little bit less useful than the others. Makes it handy for Soundwave to keep him locked up, though. * While Soundwave was redesigning Americon, he almost made him into a chicken (as you can see in the fourth picture). Thankfully, he scrapped the chicken mode and started over with a more "realistic" eagle mode. * All pictures are courtesy of Redshift's player, who is awesome. * Americon used to be a gumby tape emitted by TPWave while he was playing Soundwave, but people loved Americon's antics and so on one special day TPWave decided to make him a real character. * Americon nearly had a super special awesome fourth mode, which would've been a rocket. However, his player didn't have enough AP's and it would've been a really hard sell to charstaff anyway. * Americon was GREATLY inspired by the portrayal of Bandit Keith in Yu Gi Oh: The Abridged Series. God Bless Littlekuriboh. * In fact, when Americon was humanized, he BECAME Bandit Keith. * Americon has an area attack that is so powerful it once KO'd the MUSH. Logs 2029 *Atlantis, Arise? - *Americon on Fire - Americon is on fire! Someone put him out! *The Girl Who Scratched Americon - *Four Weddings and a Funeral - Americon hosts a funeral for Galvatron! Bonus: The Decepticons try to capture the nuances of Galvatron's speech! *Doom of the Planet of the Furries - 2030 *Round 1 - Compile vs Americon - Full Lightweight - The first round of the Full Lightweight match, between Compile and Americon with Powerglide being used as a weapon during the fight, while Rumble, Bandit and Slag watch from the side of the Milk Bar. *Rise of the Americannon - Everyone is gonna die! *The Zarbadon Generator - * Escape From Monacus - Trapped on a moved Monacus, the Autobots must come together and find a means of escape! *SPIES! - Specter and Cinder overhear some Decepticon plans, almost make it out unnoticed. 2034 * The Death Of Spike Witwicky - A lovely dinner pary for Daniel - but could this be Spike's final hour? Players TPWave Chicken I feel like chicken tonight... IN AMERICA! Category:Triple-Changer Category:Tapes